Human
Overview The human species is a young species compared to the other species in the galaxy created by the Creators. They were the last species created by the Creators before they disappeared from the galaxy. The homeworld of humans are the planet Earth in the Sol System. Their lifespan is shorter then most species but they make up with engineering skill and inventions. Though they are not the smartest species in the galaxy they are considered the best leaders and have been accepted as the main galactic government leaders. The Era of After The Creation Originally when the humans were created they were to be the most technogically advanced civilization, but that was not able to happen due to the Creators disappearance shortly after they were created. Slowly the humans gathered together and formed civilizations. The other species though aware of their presense in the galaxy did not disturb the humans and laid in wait for their advancement. For the next 1,700 years civilizations would come and go, discoveries were made and inventions based off of Creator technology. In the early 19th century after the Creators left, the humans had developed large nations and were advancing quick with the discoveries of more Creator technology. Later in 1957 humans got their first machine into space, making a milestone among their way to discovering the other races among them in the galaxies. For the next 83 years humans would continue to expand their borders to the edge of the Sol System. Then in 2045 the first starship was equipped with a jump drive which allowed the humans to expand to other star systems. Within the next 5 years humans were occupying all the Sol Sector. The United Galactic Alliance Following the colonization of the far reaches of the Sol Sector, the humans united together to create the United Galactic Alliance. Many people though did not agree with the UGA governing the whole Sol Sector, and wanted to govern themselves. The rebels then started stealing small ships from the UGA and made small ambushs on cargo ships to the colonies. Then in 2062 following recent rebels attacks on the UGA colonies, the Galactic Security Agency(GSA) was formed. This however just fueled the fires of the rebels, there attacks became more and more intense. In 2063 rebels attacked a GSA outpost and stole a Sol-class crusier. This ship later became The Delnan, their command ship. In 2065, the UGA created the Space Exploration Agency(SXA) which was tasked with expanding the reaches of the UGA to the outer galaxy sectors. Later in 2067 the SXA announced their first Exploration Vessel, the SXA Seattle named after its homeport. On the day of its launch, rebels suddenly appeared with their command ship and damaged the Seattle and much of the launch facility, killing millions. GSA immediately responded and crippled the fleeing The Delnan. They followed it destroying every rebel shipyard or base in their way. When they arrived at the rebels homeworld they barraged the whole fleet defending the planet and continued to follow the rebel commander to his command facility. He surrendered following there arrival to the surface of the planet. They negotiated a treaty and allowed SXA to launch SXA Seattle after repairing it. The First Contact After launching the SXA Seattle, the Exploration Fleet Seattle continued on to discover other planets among the stars. But in 2070 they encountered a planet with an alien species named the Jourangi. The Jourangi welcomed them in with open arms and shared all their technology with the Humans. They also told them the story of the Creators and how they disappeared. The Exploration Fleet Seattle returned back to Earth and showed the UGa their findings. For the next decade the SXA Seattle discovered the rest of the species created by the Creators and made peace with them, incorporating each one into the UGA. With the dicoveries of the species, Humans had advanced their civilization thousands of years. With the whole galaxy discovered, the SXA roles were goign to be cut from UGA. But then they made a discovery close to the center of the galaxy. The Second Contact The SXA Seattle made the discovery of a gateway to another dimension left behind by the Creators. Against the protests of the Jourangi, the humans opened this doorway and accidentely released a evil species locked away by the Creators named the Messor. They immediately started attacking the Exploration Fleet Seattle and continued to wreak havok in the galaxy. Without help, the SXA Seattle was immediately outnumbered by the sheer strength of the Messors. So the Seattle retreated to the Jourangi world to request help. While they were asking for help, a race of machines left behind by the Creators introduced themself to the Humans. The machines, known as the Excubitors, offer to help the species rid the galaxy of the Messor as they did in the beginning of the Creator Age. So the Excubitors were stationed on the now repurposed Exploration Fleet Seattle, which is now used as the UGA Defense Fleet Ship.